Under The Mistletoe
by Married To Matt
Summary: Christmas One-Shot. The Doctor and River spend Christmas at the Ponds' and stuff happens.


**Under The Mistletoe – A Christmas Oneshot**

The Doctor rolled over in bed, dragging the TARDIS blue duvet covers with him and pulling them off River who was asleep next to him. The Doctor rolled over once again, but unfortunately he was at the edge of the bed, so he rolled onto the floor with a loud thud. He woke immediately as did River.

Groaning, River said, "Sweetie, I'm going to have to buy you a cot if you find it so tricky to stay on the bed!"

The Doctor picked himself up off the floor and wrapped the bed sheets around his naked body.

"Well I wouldn't have to roll off the bed if you weren't hogging it River!" he accused.

"Talking of hogging sweetie, why do I always wake up freezing hmm? Because _you_ hog the whole duvet and leave me naked on the bed!"

"Why are you trying to make me feel guilty River?" the Doctor questioned, "You know I love you best when you're naked." He winked.

"Oh stop it!" River said slyly.

"Nope, I can't do that River." The Doctor stated.

"Oh, and why's that?" River looked surprised.

"Because, River, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he bellowed the last two words before jumping back onto the bed, carefully aiming his jump so he landed right on top of River.

"Oh great," River said, being squashed by the Doctor on top of her, "You haven't forgotten then?"

The Doctor shook his head with an excited smile.

"Seriously sweetie, you act like a three year old at Christmas time. Well all the time actually!"

The Doctor grabbed River's face and turned it so she was directly looking towards him.

"Oh shut up," he said before silencing her with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas sweetie!" River breathed after breaking the kiss.

"Merry Christmas dear."

After a breakfast that many consisted of kissing and cuddling, River headed back to their room to get changed while the Doctor waited in the console room. It was another hour before River emerged again and the Doctor was about to grumble at her, until he saw what she was wearing. River strolled down the stairs wearing a flowing red dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It had a plunging neck line which the Doctor tried his hardest not to stare at. She had teamed the dress with her famous red high heels and her hair was just how the Doctor liked it. After his eyes had lingered on her chest area for just a few too many moments, River laughed and broke the silence.

"So sweetie, do you like?"

"I-er-well-I-wow," the Doctor stuttered as his words caught in his throat.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I would see the day," laughed River, "The Oncoming Storm, lost for words!"

The Doctor walked around the console towards River and gripped her waist tightly.

"River, oh River, you are gorgeous."

He breathed the last word onto her lips before pressing his lips onto hers. He gripped her waist tighter and slipped his tongue into her open mouth before thrusting his hips into hers. He was about to take it one step further when River pushed him away slightly and broke the kiss.

"_River_!" he whined, dragging her back into him.

"Wow, someone's eager! But that will have to wait Doctor, it's not even 11am and we have things to do."

"We, we do?"

"Yes sweetie," River smiled.

"Like what?"

"Like visiting my parents," she replied.

"Oh, but River, do we have to? I'd much rather spend the day alone with you," he spoke softly, wrapping one of her curls around his fingers.

"I know, I know sweetie," she said stroking her hands up and down his arms, "but it's Christmas and we haven't visited them all month. Besides, we need to give them presents and I thought we could give each other our presents at the same time."

"I don't want any presents when I have you River."

She smiled. Although she did have fun teasing younger versions of him and she did enjoy being the dominant one in the relationship, she loved this version of him the most. Not just the Doctor, but _her_ Doctor, the one who admitted to loving her, the one who trusted her completely and the one who knew everything about her.

"Oh Doctor. You can have me all you want, whenever you want and don't forget that. But we need to visit my parents, c'mon you miss them too I see it in your face."

"Ok."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too River," he said kissing her forehead before flying round the console and typing in the coordinates for the Ponds' residence.

He pressed the doorbell repeatedly before he heard the sound of a Scottish voice from within the house.

"You best not be Jehovah's Witnesses wasting the battery on my doorbell, because I am armed and really really angry and I-"

The front door was flung open and Amy's eyes widened when she saw who was stood outside. She awkwardly hid the spatula she was using as a weapon behind her back before apologising to the Doctor and River who stood hand in hand at the doorway.

"Mother!" River exclaimed before throwing her arms around Amy.

"Oh River it's good to see you!" Amy replied, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

Rory appeared from behind Amy and greeted River while Amy flung herself at the Doctor.

After being hugged by both Ponds, the Doctor said, "Or hello would suffice."

River turned around and smacked his arm playfully before leading him into the sitting room.

Both couples took a sofa each and sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before River held up a large bag.

"Presents," she smiled, as the Doctor stretched over her trying to grab the bag.

"Mother, you wouldn't mind taking this would you? This one's been trying to peak ever since I got the bag out," River said patting the Doctor on the head.

Still leaning over River, the Doctor sneaked a quick glance down River's dress before sitting back on the sofa and muttering something that sounded like, "Lacy and black, yowzah."

Frowning Rory said, "Sorry what was that Doctor?"

"Sorry, I urm didn't realise I'd said that aloud," he said, cheeks flushing ever so slightly that a normal person wouldn't notice, but to River, the Doctor's embarrassment was obvious.

"So do you have any luggage I can take?" asked Rory.

"No that's okay father dear, I'll take it upstairs myself." River smiled.

"How about you Doctor?"

"Rory, you should know by now that I travel light!" declared the TimeLord.

"So why is there a large suitcase at your feet Doctor?" questioned Amy with a wink.

"Oh this is all River's, she made me carry it, typical woman." The Doctor received a glare from his wife.

"So you don't have _anything_?" the Scott asked.

"Just what you see," he replied, "Well actually I asked River to pack me a fresh pair of boxers but apparently I wouldn't be needing them, I don't know what she has in mind..."

After a stern look from her father, River quickly said, "That is _not_ what it sounds like. You'll see later."

"So, c'mon then Ponds, take us to our room!" beamed the Doctor.

Amy and Rory quickly snuck a glance at each other before Amy began, "Well about that, you see-"

"Rooms." Rory cut in, "That's plural, rooms."

"Father dear, I know we like to make a mess but surely we don't need 2 rooms?" River questioned.

Amy moved to the sofa River and the Doctor were sat on and squeezed in between them before taking her daughter's hand.

"Well you see dear, your father was thinking-"

"We were thinking." interrupted Rory.

"Yes alright, _we_ were thinking that maybe it would just be urm nice to be able to urm..." Amy looked over to her husband for help.

"For you to be able to... spend a night alone for um a change?" provided Rory, hesitantly.

"BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS!" the Doctor whined, "And I want to be able to spend it with my wife, Rory, as do you! So why shouldn't we share a room?" he demanded.

"God, dad you're such a bad liar!" exclaimed River, "Do you want to know the real reason sweetie? Because I know what it is, I can see it in your faces," she smiled.

"I think I'll explain it to him if you don't mind River," Rory said.

"I am here you know!" said the Doctor angrily, "and I am still waiting to know the reason why I can't spend Christmas night with my wife."

"BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE LIKE!" Rory shouted, "I know what you're both like. You will do... all sorts of things given the chance and I don't want those things happening with to my daughter under my roof. Now if you don't like that Doctor, you can leave."

There was a long pause before the Doctor turned around and headed for the door.

"Right then, merry Christmas, We'll just be going now. Come on River."

"Doctor wait!" Amy called before running after him into the hallway.

River glared at her father. "Don't ever speak to him like that again, ok?" she asked before following her mother into the hallway. She walked over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"C'mon on now Doctor it's fine. C'mon. Help me take this suitcase upstairs." She whispered to her husband.

The Doctor looked down into her reassuring eyes.

"So when you say help, you basically mean me carrying it all by myself?" he smiled and took River's hand. Rory emerged awkwardly from the living room before handing the Doctor the suitcase.

"Thank you Rory," the Doctor said before taking it and leading River up the stairs.

"First and second doors on the left!" Amy called after them before turning to her husband, "See, I told you we shouldn't have done that."

"Sorry that I'm just being protective of my daughter," sighed Rory, "I just don't want the pair shagging like there's no tomorrow while we're in the room next door!" he complained before heading into the kitchen to prepare the Christmas dinner.

An hour later and the two couples sat around the dining room table eating Christmas dinner; River and the Doctor sat on one side of the table and Amy and Rory sat on the other. At the start of the meal, what had happened before made it slightly awkward, but as time passed, they seemed to have forgotten the previous events.

The Doctor sat back in his chair and took time to watch his gorgeous wife smiling and laughing. He was glad she was happy. Seeing her like this made him feel happy and made his hearts fill up with pride. She was so beautiful whatever she looked like, but whenever she smiled, it was like her face shone and lit up. River looked over at the Doctor to see him staring at her and grinned at him before grabbing his hand under the table and stroking her thumb along it. The Doctor returned this gesture. They then proceeded to wrap their legs around each other under the table as they continued to stroke each other's hands.

They continued this for a while before the Doctor let go of River's hand, receiving a slightly upset look from her. He carefully dragged River's red dress up under the table until he could touch her thigh. His fingers danced on her bare flesh and worked their way up higher and higher until he was almost able to pull back River's underwear. Except there wasn't any underwear to pull back. He threw River a cheeky look and River winked at him before continuing the conversation with her parents then they didn't raise any suspicion. The Doctor let his fingers wander lazily up and down her right inner thigh until he slowly brushed his thumb across her clit. River gasped causing her parents to frown at her from across the table.

"Sorry," she began, "Mr clumsy here trod on my foot." She smiled and her parents laughed. It was a good job she was a good liar.

The Doctor smiled at her and gave her a look that anyone else would think was a gesture of love, but this look did so much more than that. This look spoke a thousand words. He was asking her if she wanted him to do this and the look she gave him was almost as if she was begging him to. His eyes told her that she would have to be silent and carry on as though everything was normal. It was risky, but she needed it. They _both _needed it. They had both turned each other on without really doing much and there was no way now that they couldn't do this. But what made it more desiring was that River's parents were sat across the table. It wasn't the fact that they particularly _wanted_ them to be there, more that they were breaking the rules and doing this now showed them that they could do this anywhere and that she was his and he was hers.

The Doctor flicked River's clit a little harder this time before slowly slipping one finger inside of her. He looked over to his wife. He knew how hard it was for her to keep quiet and show no sign of anything but she was doing tremendously well considering. After pumping his one finger in and out of River for a moment, the Doctor added another and let the pace quicken as River kept the conversation with her parents going. He worked his hand in and out of her, keeping his thumb pressed down on her sensitive bud. To Amy and Rory, it just looked like the Doctor was fidgeting with his hands under the table which was common of him, and his lack of input into the conversation was merely because he was bored.

He reached his fingers further and higher inside River, curling them knowing how much pleasure this gave her. River shifted her body slightly allowing the Doctor's fingers to penetrate deeper. They had done this so many times before that the Doctor knew exactly what actions gave her the most pleasure and he obviously knew his way around her body. Rubbing her clit harder, the Doctor reached as far as he could inside of River until he touched the spot inside of her which made her muscles tighten around his fingers. She was so close right now, they could both sense it. They made eye contact and the Doctor's gaze was questioning, wondering if she was ready. He could see what she was trying to tell him, willing him to give it his all to make her come into his palm. With one last hard pump of his fingers, River silently fell apart, allowing her orgasm to wash over his fingers and he felt her walls shudder. Once she had recovered, the Doctor slowly removed his fingers from inside her, giving her clit one last flick as he went.

Picking up her fork and eating her last mouthful of roast turkey, River said to her parents: "Thank you, that was wonderful." But as she ended her sentence, she stared into the Doctor's eyes, making it known to the Doctor that it was him she was thanking.

"Our pleasure River," beamed Amy.

River smirked and quietly whispered to the Doctor, "Don't you mean mine?" which made him chuckle slightly.

"When the Doctor has finished, we'll get out the Christmas pudding," said Rory.

River replied with some comment and then a new conversation was started about puddings and cakes and all manners of festive treats.

But the Doctor couldn't care less about that, there was a better treat waiting for him and he couldn't let it go to waste. He wanted to taste River's orgasm while it was still warm. He accidently on purpose dropped his fork under the table and went under to pick it up causing Amy and Rory to shake their heads and laugh. However, River knew the Doctor better and was curious to know what he was doing under there. He knew he didn't have long or else it would seem suspicious, so he quickly put his two fingers in his mouth, trying to taste every bit of River's orgasm. He then opened River's legs and slammed his tongue into her wet folds, her orgasm exploding on his taste buds. It tasted sweet and sour all at once and it was his favourite taste in the whole universe. And this time he had it all to himself. He licked up every last drop of her juices with his tongue before quickly grabbing his fork and popping his head back up from under the table oh so innocently. He sat back in his chair before smiling and winking at River. She put her hand behind his head and slowly pulled him into her, ignoring the comment from her father: "Oh please don't snog at the table!"

The Doctor knew what she wanted so her opened his mouth to her letting River's tongue enter and lick the taste of herself from his tongue. God, she tasted good normally, but from his tongue she tasted a thousand times better.

The kiss lasted for the entirety of four seconds, long enough for River to take her taste from the Doctor's tongue, but not long enough for it to feel awkward in front of her parents.

"Oh Rory, stop it," said Amy playfully, "It was only a quick kiss!"

"Alright, but any longer than that and I'm getting my sword out!" he replied jokily as the table erupted in laughter.

"So, who's for Christmas pudding?" asked Amy.

"Oh no thanks mummy dear, I'm quite full after that!" River lied. She was actually pretty hungry as she had slid her vegetables onto the Doctor's plate when no one was looking, but she did not want to get rid of the taste of her orgasm from her mouth, and she was sure the Doctor felt the same.

"We can have the pudding later," the Doctor said, "Now it's present time!" he shouted happily before jumping up from his chair and running into the living room followed by Amy and Rory. Of course, it took River a considerable amount of time longer as she had to rearrange her dress, but when she had done this, she walked down the hallway after the others.

Rory wrapped his arm around his wife and smiled at his daughter who was sat on the sofa across the room. The Doctor was sprawled out on the floor like a child handing out Christmas presents to everyone.

"Who's opening first?" exclaimed the Doctor excitedly.

"Go on Doctor, you go first, we all know you want to," said Amy cheerfully.

He grabbed his first present and without even bothering to read the tag, tore off the wrapping paper in one swift movement to reveal a pair of TARDIS blue socks.

"Who are these off?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Well if you had actually bothered to read the tag, you would know it was off me," Rory spoke.

The Doctor smiled before looking down at the socks.

"Thank you Rory, but they're the wrong size," he said, pouting.

"Doctor!" Amy said, appalled.

"What Amy? If I don't tell him now he will get me these size socks forever!" he turned to Rory, "I have very big feet you know!"

"He also has a very big d-"

"RIVER!" Amy interrupted, shocked at what her daughter was about to say.

The Doctor's face flushed and he glared at his wife as if to say '_You didn't have to tell them that!" _River grinned back.

He opened his present off Amy which turned out to be a rubber duck before picking up the squishy package that was from River.

"W-what is it?" he asked her.

"You'll have to wait and find out sweetie, just open it," she replied, still amazed at how excited a man who was over 1000 years old could get about a human festival.

The Doctor tore off the wrapping paper and River laughed at his horror stricken face as he saw what she had got him. He held up a pair of bowtie boxers and a pair of handcuffs fell out of them.

"River, that is an inappropriate present!" said Rory angrily but he was silenced by Amy who wanted to watch the Doctor's hilarious reaction.

"Bu-but River, _why_ on Gallifrey have you got me a pair of _handcuffs_?" asked the Doctor, trying to make it seem to her parents that they had never even dreamed of using such an item.

"Because_ you_ broke the othe-"

"We don't have any other pairs River!" the Doctor interrupted a bit too quickly.

He quickly stuffed the handcuffs into his pocket, muttering something about disposing of them later.

"Yeah right," River snorted.

The Doctor examined the boxers more thoroughly, "I do like these though River. Bowties are cool!" he beamed.

River smiled and shook her head.

"So are _those_ the right size Doctor?" Amy began mischievously, "I mean I'm not sure how _River_ here knew what size boxers you wear," she chuckled.

"Pond, we are married you know and being married involves...other stuff so yes of course naturally she knows what size boxers I wear I mean why wouldn't she, it's just a natural-"

"Sweetie, you're rambling," interrupted River, "And I think Amy and Rory would like to open their presents too."

After sitting rather impatiently watching Amy and Rory give each other their presents and then opening a quite frankly _ghastly_ present that River had chosen from the pair of them, the Doctor handed River her presents. She opened her present from her mother and father which to be honest, the Doctor had no idea what it was (probably some human thing) before she picked up the small package from the Doctor and looked the tag which read:

TO RIVER, MERRY CHRISTMAS

LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE,

THE DOCTOR XXXXXXXXX

She smiled to herself before carefully undoing the wrapping paper. The Doctor could not understand why she took so much time unwrapping presents, surely you were meant to just tear the paper right off? River pulled a small, velvet box out of the packaging and opened it to find the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen in her whole life. The chain was delicate and silver and on the end of it was a large stone which looked like a diamond and that was surrounded by about ten smaller red stones which she guessed were rubies. She couldn't believe the Doctor had got her something so beautiful; her breath was taken away. She gazed up lovingly into the Doctor's eyes.

"Oh sweetie, it's just oh," River breathed, unable to finish her sentence.

"Y-you do like it don't you River?" the Doctor asked, a small amount of worry in his voice.

"Like it?" asked River, "Oh sweetie I love it!" she stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on her waist.

"Is that _real_ diamond?" asked Amy curiously, bending her head to see over the Doctor's shoulder before Rory told her to be quiet so that River and the Doctor could have their moment.

"Of course," the Doctor replied, "I couldn't get her anything but real diamond could I?" he asked, never taking his eyes off his gorgeous wife.

"But that must have cost a _fortune_!" exclaimed Amy.

"Nothing is too expensive if I'm buying it for my darling wife," he replied, gazing into River's eyes which seemed to be brimming with tears. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her this.

"Oh sweetie, come here," River spoke, grabbing the lapels of the Doctor's tweed jacket and pulling him into her.

Their lips touched and they kissed ever so softly and lovingly, their tongues wrapping around each other's at an incredibly slow pace. The Doctor wrapped his arms around River's back, making her body press against his in all the right places as River put her arms around his neck, stroking the hair at the nape. They deepened the kiss, moaning into each other's mouths, but they kept the slow, romantic pace. One of the Doctor's hands snuck down to River's butt lay it flat on her curved body and he was able to drag her into him more until every one of his body parts touched every one of hers. They had both forgotten that River's parents were present, as they were so lost in each other, but they couldn't care less if the bloody Queen was there, they just wanted this moment to last forever. Eventually, however the kiss did have to come to a close as they were both out of breath and they didn't even know how long it had lasted for; seconds, minutes, hours? They slowly pulled their lips apart and opened their eyes for a few moments before darting them upwards to see Amy holding a branch of mistletoe above their heads. They smiled and looked back into each other's comforting eyes.

"I've always dreamt about kissing you under the mistletoe, Doctor." River whispered onto his lips.

"And I you, Miss Song," he whispered back.

"That's Mrs Doctor to you," she winked.

"That it is, dear, that it is."

And with that they both pressed their lips together again for another kiss, however this one would be a lot more rough. Amy and Rory decided to leave the living room.

Both couples bid each other good night as they walked up the stairs. The evening had been very entertaining; they had played games, ate Christmas pudding, drank mulled wine (well everyone apart from the Doctor), but most importantly, they had spent time together, something the four of them had all missed. River had let the Doctor put her necklace on her and he ended up looking at it the whole night. It hung just in the right place that would make most men stare. For the majority of the games, River had sat in the Doctor's lap while he kissed her neck, stroked her hair and held onto her like he would never let go. They thought that it would be awkward in front of River's parents, but it was quite the opposite; both Ponds were thrilled at how much their daughter was being loved and cared for. Just as long as it didn't turn sexual, they were happy. They'd even eventually allowed River and the Doctor to share a room as they believed they would be spending their night kissing and being wrapped in each other's loving arms, which they thought was quite romantic actually. The Doctor and River had assured them that they would behave and were the ones who decided they should call it a night first as they were both tired. Of course, this wasn't the case. They both had better things to do than sleep. And besides, River had told the Doctor that she wouldn't mind trying out his new Christmas present (although not the boxers, as they would definitely _not_ be necessary). The Doctor did wonder if River had actually got _him_ the handcuffs or they were actually intended for her, but just wrapped up with a tag saying 'Doctor'. But he didn't mind. He was quite looking forward to using them if he was perfectly honest.

The Doctor lay on the bed, still fully clothed, waiting for River to emerge from the little en-suite that was attached to the room. Finally, the door swung open and River walked out wearing only her black lace bra and her matching thong. The Doctor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He gulped loudly as River walked towards the bed, waggling her hips as she went.

"Ugh River," the Doctor said, sitting up on the bed before River climbed on and straddled his waist.

"Sweetie, I love you," she said, shrugging off his tweed jacket and throwing it on the floor.

"River, I love you too, thank you for the best Christmas ever," he spoke softly, stroking her cheek.

"No, thank_ you_ Doctor. For everything. For the kisses, for what you did to me at the table and for that necklace you got me." She smiled and he smiled back. "Seriously sweetie, it is so beautiful, but I thought we said we weren't getting each other anything too much this year?"

"I know River, but I wanted to get you something you could cherish forever," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Doctor, I'm the one who didn't get you much. I would have done, I just didn't know that you would," River said, bending her head to kiss the spot on the Doctor's throat she knew made him shudder.

"Well next year we both know not to say that again!" the Doctor laughed, pulling River down on him harder which made them both groan.

River brushed the hair away from the Doctor's ear and whispered into his lobe.

"I'm going to make it up to you now," which made the Doctor groan once again.

Their lips crashed into each other and their tongues wrapped around each other, duelling for control of the kiss. River's hands fumbled with the Doctor's bowtie and shirt, ripping them off his muscular body and tossing them on the floor on top of his tweed jacket. Her hands immediately reached for his chest which had a light dusting of hair before raking her nails up and down his body, trailing from his neck to his bellybutton and back up. He would certainly have red marks there in the morning. River could feel the Doctor hard and hot underneath her and he was obviously straining against his trousers, so she got up off him, then she could set him free. She undid the fly and dragged his trousers down and off, adding them to the pile of clothing on the floor. She quickly took off his socks before stroking him though his boxers causing him to cry out. She whipped them off quickly before grabbing the length of him and stroking her hand up from root to tip. She jumped off the bed and the Doctor swung his feet over the edge as River knelt before him and he wrapped his legs around her back. She licked the underside of him extremely slowly, knowing how mad this made him.

"River,ugh, please please River, please," he begged, unable to wait any longer.

She put the hot, long length of him in her mouth and swallowed him whole, moving her mouth up and down his shaft. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth and hear his moans and grunts which went straight to her core. She increased the pace even more, scratching up and down his thighs with her nails as she went, until he came into her mouth with a shout of her name. River quickly stood up and straddled him once more before grabbing the Doctor's hard, wet length and guiding it inside of her.

"OHHH YES!" she shouted, bouncing up and down on top of him.

The Doctor grabbed her buttocks and dug his nails in, crying out with pleasure as River circled her hips. He thrust his hips upwards in time with her hips sinking lower onto him which made them both shout with pleasure.

"OH GOD DOCTOR!" River continued to shout as she rode him faster.

The Doctor gave a hard thrust with his hips as River sunk down on him and this was just enough to make them both come, River's screams drowning out the sound of the Doctor's cries. They both let their breathing get back to normal before the Doctor stood up, making River wrap her legs around his waist.

"Round 2, my beautiful wife?" the Doctor asked before sinking his teeth into River's neck and sucking hard, guaranteeing she'd have a mark there tomorrow.

"How could I say no to such an offer?" teased River, biting the Doctor like he did to her.

They took turns giving each other love bites for the next few minutes before the Doctor walked over to the edge of the room and slammed River into the wall making her grunt and dig her nails into his shoulders. He unclasped River's bra and threw it to the ground, before grabbing River's breasts causing a whimper to escape from her throat. He kissed each one before reaching down and tearing River's thong from her body. If this was any other time, she would have literally killed him, but she needed the Doctor to take her right now; she was hot and ready for him. The Doctor reached his hand between them and slammed his fingers right into her, pumping them harder and harder before adding a third which made his knuckles press down into her clit which made her scream out. He could tell she was about to come, but he withdrew his fingers from her which made her bite down hard on his collar bone.

"It's okay River, I'm here, it's okay," he whispered into her hair before slowly sliding into her.

He started slowly but rapidly picked up the pace. River grabbed handfuls or his hair and pulled on it so hard, the Doctor thought it would rip off his head. He drove into her harder and he could feel her walls clenching around him, causing him to moan with delight. He pumped faster and River began to scream louder.

"YES DOCTOR, OHH YES! HARDER HARDER PLEASE SWEETIE!" she begged, so close right now, but yet so far. She needed her release so badly and the Doctor sensed this as he gave his all, slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could. He was fucking her so hard that she knew there was no way she would be able to walk normally tomorrow. With one last hard thrust from the Doctor, River came, screaming.

"FUCKING HELL! OHH YES DOCTOR!"

He followed shortly, crying her name.

"OHHH RIVERRRRR!"

The door to the bedroom flew open and in marched Amy and Rory, their faces red with anger. Rory strode over to the Doctor and River and dragged River from around the Doctor's waist, causing the pair to moan as he slid out from her. He dropped his daughter on the bed before marching over to the Doctor and punching him in the face.

"OWWWW!" The Doctor screamed in pain, clutching his cheek where Rory's knuckles had made contact.

River screamed and leapt up off the bed before running at her father and hitting him and yelling in his face. She couldn't believe her own father would dream of hurting her Doctor like that, she was so enraged. River shoved Rory back making him bang right into the door, before pushing him out of the room and slamming the door in his face. She ran over to the Doctor's tweed jacket on the floor and grabbed his sonic screwdriver and dashing back over to the door and locking it before Rory tried to re-enter the room. Tears streaming down her face, she made her way to the Doctor, who was clutching his face, crying and kneeling on the floor. She bent down and kissed the top of his head before helping him stand up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ssh sweetie, it's okay," she whispered into his neck before looking up at him and removing his hand from his face. She examined his red cheek before declaring nothing was broken and he was fine.

"It still hurts though River," he whinged.

She kissed his cheek before stroking it. "I know it does sweetie, but you'll live. You're a brave boy Doctor."

He leant down for a kiss and their lips met, moving slowly together. They stopped after they heard a cough from behind them.

"I'm still here you know," said Amy, "And since _you_ locked the door and _I _can't get out, I've had to look at the pair of you naked, something I didn't plan on doing this evening."

River looked over her shoulder at her mother. "Well if you both hadn't interrupted us and if dad hadn't punched my husband in the face, you wouldn't have to be in this situation," she snapped.

Amy sighed. "I know what Rory did was wrong, but you two should not have been doing _that_! You told us that none of that would happen and we trusted you. We _trusted_ you. But you let us down. Now I'll go and talk to Rory and most likely he would like to have words with you in the morning. But I need to go now."

River nodded, still a look of anger on her face, and picked up the sonic, tossing it to Amy who opened the door.

"Now goodnight you two," the Scott spoke, "Sleep well, and I mean _sleep_." She tossed her head and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry River," the Doctor whispered.

"Oh Doctor don't be, we both knew the consequences really didn't we?" she admitted.

"No, I'm sorry that we didn't get to try out the handcuffs you bought me," he said, disappointed.

River laughed and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"There's always tomorrow night," River said, slyly.

"That is if we survive the morning," he muttered, a bit worried.

"Well yes, there is that," she smiled, "Come on Doctor, you heard what mother said, sleep."

They crawled into the bed together and the Doctor lay his head on her chest before they both closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

River awoke to find the Doctor's eyes mere centimetres from hers. She looked at his oh so kissable lips and was unable to resist. She pressed her lips into his for a moment and then looked into his beautiful green eyes once more.

"Morning sweetie," she whispered.

"River, I'm worried. Your parents are awake and they've gone downstairs," he spoke, lips still touching hers, "Have you got your vortex manipulator, we could escape now before they notice."

River closed her eyes and laughed. "Oh sweetie, you'll have to face them sometime, it might as well be now."

"No River," said the Doctor, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, "I can run away from anything I like, and your parents included." he said, waggling a finger at her.

"You know you wouldn't be able to escape my father forever!" she giggled, "not with his sword and your awful flying skills."

"Excuse me dear, I have flown my TARDIS for over 700 years!" he protested.

"I know! It's amazing how you haven't died in a shipwreck yet!" River winked.

"Well at least I don't travel by vortex manipulator," the Doctor shot back.

"The same vortex manipulator _you_ were asking for just moments ago?"

He grumbled. "Fine, you fly the TARDIS then and we'll just see which godforsaken rock we land on."

"We won't land on a godforsaken rock sweetie, she likes me!" River said, climbing off the bed.

"Nobody likes me," the Doctor muttered.

"I do sweetie," she replied, bending down and kissing him on the lips, "And I was only joking, of course the TARDIS likes you, or she'd have turfed you out years back."

"Those two downstairs don't like me though," he answered.

"Yes they do sweetie, but they're not going to like you unless you go and face them now," she told him.

"Don't make it worse for me though River," he pleaded, "You always make some sort of suggestive comment and it makes them think even less of me!"

"Don't worry sweetie, today I'm sticking up for you, what my father did was just wrong and he needs to know he doesn't control my life. He needs to realise he can't just punch my husband in the face for fucking me against a wall. In his house." She smirked at the last bit.

"Fine. Come on then, here goes," the Doctor said unsurely, as River took his hand and lead him downstairs.

The Doctor entered the Ponds' kitchen following River. He was dreading this moment.

"Morning!" River said cheerfully, like nothing had happened the night before.

Rory looked up from his breakfast, glaring at the Doctor before standing up to address him.

"You!" he spat, angrily.

"Oh god," the Doctor muttered, holding onto River's hand for dear life. As long as he was holding onto River he would be fine.

"How dare, HOW DARE, you do that to my daughter under my roof Doctor, when I'd already specified that I didn't want anything of the sort going on?" Rory yelled.

"I think you're forgetting who actually bought you the house," the Doctor replied causing both River and Amy to snort. Amy then remembered this was the man she was meant to be angry at.

"That is not the point Doctor. We, as River's parents, _told_ you that we didn't want you doing that, yet you still did it, what kind of snide comment do you have for that then?" Rory questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Well you see daddy," River began, "It wasn't all the Doctor's idea really was it? I definitely wanted _that_ to happen, and without my agreement he would not have done that to me."

"And you're sure about that are you?" Rory demanded, "You're sure he won't just turn up one day and do that to you when you've asked him not to?"

"He would never, _never_ do anything like that to me, dad. The Doctor cares for me, he _loves _me, and I love him too," River replied softly, turning to the Doctor and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

At this point, Amy joined the argument.

"Rory, I know we were both... shocked about what we saw last night, but aren't you glad it's the Doctor, not just some random person who we don't know and who could treat her like scum? We know the Doctor, we trust him, we have placed our lives in his hands so many times and I know that he would never treat our little girl badly," Amy smiled at the Doctor.

"She's right Rory," the Doctor replied, "I'm sorry that you had to witness that last night, but I promise to you now, I will never let any harm come to her. I would put my life before River's without a shadow of a doubt, I assure you." He looked down at River and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I suppose you do have a point there," acknowledged Rory, "But I really don't want to see anything like that again. I'm not saying you shouldn't do that, but please don't do it when we're two doors down from you."

"Heard and understood, Mr Pond," the Doctor said firmly.

"But daddy," River said, slightly upset, "Please don't hurt the Doctor again like that, you made me cry and you made him cry too and I deserved it just as much as he did."

"Okay sweetheart," spoke Rory before opening his arms so he could wrap River in a hug. It was slightly awkward, but it was fine. He then proceeded to shake the Doctor's hand before pulling the two of them put a chair at the table.

After breakfast, River and the Doctor thought it was time to head back to the TARDIS, so the four of them made their goodbyes. They had promised Amy that they would visit soon and not leave such a long gap between visits. The Doctor and Rory had properly made up, as they had both understood each other's point of view. After wishing each other all the best for the rest of the holiday season, they exchanged hugs and then the Doctor and River left the house. They were barely back on the TARDIS before River was dragging the Doctor up towards their bedroom.

"River what are you doing?" the Doctor called, as River pulled him onto the bed.

"Sweetie, you don't think I'm just going to buy you a Christmas present and not let you use it, do you?" River laughed mischievously and before he knew what was happening, the Doctor was handcuffed to the metal headboard.

**Thank you so much for reading and have a very merry Christmas! (don't cry too much over Eleven's regeneration. Actually, what am I saying, of course you will).**

**As always, reviews are welcomed with open arms.**


End file.
